Acostumbrándome a ti
by toriyara
Summary: "Quiero olvidarlo y punto. No pensar más en eso que sucedió entre nosotros. Borrarlo de mi mente sería lo más magnífico que podría hacer. Fue algo horrible, fue tu culpa y si pensas por un momento que voy a perdonarte, estas muy equivocado" "...no quiero tu perdón" "Entonces no entiendo que es lo que estas buscando" - Advertencias adentro!
1. Conmoción

**Advertencia: **violación y violencia en el próximo cápitulo. La violencia va a ir disminuyendo al correr de la historia. Los sentimientos, tanto de Shizuo como Izaya, no van a cambiar rápidamente. Mi meta es poder basarme lo más que pueda en las personalidades que ellos y los demás personajes tienen en las novelas (con algunos de mis headcanons, por supuesto~ this is fanfiction afterall). **  
**

Creo que dije todo por ahora. Saludos y espero que disfruten la historia!

**Primer Capítulo: Conmoción**

_**Apartamento de Shinra, a la 1 de la mañana aproximadamente.-**_

En el momento que abrió la puerta en el medio de la noche, Shinra pudo confirmar lo idiota que había sido.

Meneando la cabeza ante lo que tenía enfrente a sus anteojos, supo que debería de haber ignorado el llamado.

Pero pensándolo dos veces, Shizuo no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy paciente. Por lo menos no en este tipo de situaciones.

Por lo que, cuando vio al rubio con lo que parecía un cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos, no pudo mas que suspirar y resignarse a la situación en la que se encontraba. Aunque lo dudo por unos segundos - ¡Celty, su dulce ángel ya estaba por llegar! - decidió finalmente que era mejor apartarse hacia un costado para dejar a Shizuo entrar.

Pero por alguna razón éste no quería moverse.

Shinra levantó una ceja, extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

Apoyándose con una mano en la puerta, le preguntó que le sucedía con una sonrisa. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Shizuo traía a un pobre infeliz para ser atendido.

Pero Shizuo no contestó y permaneció el silencio, su mirada clavada en el piso, ignorándolo. Tardó unos minutos antes de pasar. Luego de quitarse sus zapatos y entrar al hall, permaneció allí, como si no tuviera ni fuerzas ni ganas de caminar.

Por su parte, Shinra se esperaba aunque sea una mirada asesina por parte del ex-cantinero. Tal vez un leve golpe en la frente, que viniendo de Shizuo, el dolor era equivalente a un rodillazo en el estómago.

Bueno, eso último no era posible debido a que Shinra dudaba mucho si Shizuo podía mover sus brazos con Izaya tendido en ellos…

- Wow, esperen.

- ¿Izaya, ese que es uno de mis únicos dos amigos?

- ¿Ese Orihara Izaya, el jurado enemigo de mi otro único amigo? ¿Qué demonios…?

Shinra sabía a la perfección - my buen dios, todo Ikebukuro sabía - de su legendario odio que se tenían el uno hacia el otro, sus constantes peleas, su incapacidad de poder encontrarse sin tirarse cuchillos u objetos de usos públicos.

Por lo que Shinra no pudo mas que quedarse boquiabierto ante la escena que tenía ante sus anteojos.

Shizuo, totalmente desprolijo y su preciada ropa manchada de sangre - que el doctor ilegal más famoso de la zona podía claramente suponer que no era del rubio - y por otro lado, Izaya, cubierto en lo que parecía ser una especie de sábana que alguna vez fue blanca.

Al igual que todo lo que Shinra podía observar, esta se encontraba de un color carmesí que, al notar la cantidad de 'color' que la manchaba, dedujo que había sido una perdida muy considerable para el cuerpo de Izaya.

Shinra se estremeció. A pesar de que Izaya era, bueno, Izaya y todo lo malo que traía consigo dicho nombre… esto se veía mal. Muy mal.

Pudo imaginar lo que iba a ser su noche y no pudo evitar emitir un ruido de protesta.

- No quiero trabajar. Esta noche Celty no tiene trabajo y se suponía que iba a ser una velada sexy y encantadora y... ¡agh!

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlos dejado entrar.

- Perfectamente podría echarlos y mandarlos con otra persona.

- Dios, ni siquiera sé si me cae bien este tipo.

- Y eso va para ti también Shizuo.

- Siempre interrumpiendo mi preciado tiempo con mi hermosa Celty.

- En fin.

- No creo que a Celty le agrade la idea de dejar morir a su mejor cliente, por más que sea Izaya. Y bueno, ella siempre me aconsejo tener a mis amigos cerca y cuidarlos y atesorarlos. Y no quiero ponerla triste.

- De todas formas. Sigo sin entender por qué Shizuo-kun lo trajo hasta aquí.

- Más importante aún, ¿qué diablos sucedió?

Shinra decidió hablar.

"Ehm, ¿Shizuo-kun? ¿Te molesta si te pregunto…?"

"Creo…" Shizuo lo interrumpió "…que hice algo muy estúpido"

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Shinra logro escucharlo a la perfección. Así que había sido él el culpable. Bueno, bien. ¿Qué no debería salir a festejar? ¿No debería ser una fuente de felicidad y alegría? Si necesitaba dinero para tragos y una buena fiesta, Shinra no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pagar con tal que se fueran de su apartamento.

- Quiero decir, sé que no sos la lamparita más brillante de la casa, pero por favor Shizuo. En esta situación tendrías que estar satisfecho. Tuviste lo que siempre quisiste.

- Lo atrapaste. Al fin atrapaste a tu enemigo, a la persona que más desprecias en toda tu vida. Superaste a Shishizaki-san.

- Y por. Dios. Si lo habrás superado. Fue solo un puñetazo lo que Izaya recibió de él.

- Fue gracioso.

- A todo esto, ¿Izaya respira…?

Se acercó a sus amigos para verificar si Izaya estaba muerto o no. Shizuo lo miró de reojo y Shinra pudo sentir su sangre helarse por un momento.

Ahí estaba la mirada asesina.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, intentando calmar a Shizuo.

- ¿Actuando a la defensiva, Shizuo? ¿En serio? ¿Por Izaya? ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Me habré muerto y estaré en el cielo?

- Si estos dos pueden estar juntos en un mismo cuarto sin estar detrás del cuello del otro, esto debe ser no menos que un lugar milagroso y mágico. Como el cielo.

- Pensándolo bien, no estoy en el cielo. Si así fuese, habría miles de ángeles vistiendo vestidos cortos y uniformes con el cuerpo perfecto y sexy de Celty.

"Solo quiero chequear su pulso. Me refiero a que, lo trajiste acá para que lo curara, ¿no es así? Por muy loco que eso suene ja ja , quiero decir, ¿quién lo diría? Ja ja" Shinra rió nerviosamente y se rascó el cuello, intentando penosamente aliviar la situación.

Shizuo no dijo nada mientras Shinra controlaba la respiración del pelinegro.

Shinra hizo una mueca al ver de cerca el rostro del informante. Sus labios estaban ensangrentados, cortados, hinchados. Tenía sangre seca en la frente y Shinra pudo jurar que unos rastros de lágrimas eran lo que manchaban sus mejillas además unos cortes - que no parecían ser tan profundos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los labios.

- No puede ser…

Si antes sentía un poco de pena por Izaya, ahora definitivamente se sentía totalmente devastado por su amigo. Levantó sus ojos, incrédulos, y por primera vez se sintió realmente preocupado por algo más que su preciada Celty.

Reparó en Shizuo, intentando indagar en la mirada del rubio la verdad.

Una verdad que no quería reconocer y al parecer, Shizuo tampoco.

- No puede ser…

- ¿En serio, Shizuo?

Cuando Shizuo apartó la vista de la suya comprendió lo que había pasado. Como un balde de agua fría la situación se aclaró. Pero fue solo cuando Shizuo habló por segunda vez que Shinra sintió hasta el piso desaparecer, su mente gritando que todo lo que estaba pasando era menos probable de ser real que la propia Celty.

"Por favor… ¿podrías curarlo?"

Es un sobreentendido que Shinra se encontraba en un pequeño estado de shock.

Que no tuvo mas que aguantar si quería ayudar a uno de sus únicos amigos.

Y vaya si quería ayudarlo.

* * *

**Me divierte tanto escribir a Shinra~**


	2. AVISO

hola!

perdon que haya tardado tanto, solo quiero asegurarles que ninguna de estas dos historias van a quedar en la nada! voy a seguir escribiendo, pero donde dice mi perfil

gracias!


End file.
